Fire and Ice
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: He didn't care if it was wrong as long as he had his queen of fire and ice near him and she was too weak to resist. Yes, Minerva, always strict and cold lost her mind for a teenage boy. A small Sirius/Minerva one-shot, rated M for a tiny piece of smut.


Sirius stood near the window, watching through it absentmindedly. It was raining and the rain somehow succeeded to melt down the snow completely. He was glad because of that, he never liked when it was snowing. It was filling him with sorrow and he couldn't explain why. Maybe it reminded him on those nights he spent locked in his room and watched the snowflakes through the window, when his mother Walburga punished him because he was not a 'good child' like Regulus.

For three hours he stood there and watched, listening to the rain. It seemed to him that he could count every drop that fell. _'One thousand, three hundred and forty five. One thousand, three hundred and forty six. One thousand, three hundred and forty seven… etcetera, etcetera.'_ It was something never-ending, just like the feeling that occupied his heart and mind. His thoughts were in a complete mess, like he was drunk. The painful stinging of impossible love bothered him constantly.

A single, loud blast of thunder echoed through the sky. He jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise. He got an urge to laugh loudly at himself. He was really becoming silly. Since when Sirius Black, number one womanizer, macho man, brave Gryffindor, the unofficial King of pranks and a lot more, began to act like a pathetic shrimp and began to jump like a girl when he heard the clap of thunder?

He grinned as he sat in a comfy chair near the fireplace and began to observe the crackling fire instead of rain. He hoped that he will spend some time alone, free to organize his thoughts. The fact that thunder was louder than ever, echoing longer didn't help him. As well as the three boys that entered into the common room, elated because of the holidays and upcoming New Year's party.

"Hey, Padfoot, what are you doing here?" James bellowed as he plopped onto the couch and kicked a book that was lying on the floor.

"I'm studying," young Black replied in a mockery of a serious voice as he quickly grabbed one textbook from the table and opened it. He pretended that he was reading something. To be honest, he didn't even know to whom that textbook belonged.

Remus smiled at those words. "Studying? I recall that you used to say that studying is for geeks."

"I changed," Sirius replied, his voice flat while he tried to decipher someone's horrid manuscript.

James frowned and looked at Remus, a worried expression on his face. "Moony, I think that our Sirius is sick," he said and stood up. He patted Sirius on his shoulder.

"Poor puppy, someone hit him in the head."

Sirius laughed at Potter's words, his bark-like laughter filled the room ah he tossed the textbook back on the table.

"Did you guys really believe that I was studying?" he asked and both Remus and James began laughing. Peter was the only one quiet. He stood in the corner and anxiously played with his wand.

After a couple of moments Sirius, James and Remus stopped laughing. Sirius looked at his friends and he wondered how he can ever be sad when he is near them, even if his love life turned into a pool of mud.

"Hey guys, did you hear about that party?" Peter asked them as he put his wand into his pocket.

"What party?" James raised his head, immediately excited when he heard the word 'party'.

"McKinnon is organizing a party for New Year," Peter replied.

"Great," James said, and crossed his legs. "Evans is surely going to be at the party for her best friend will organize it." Happiness was clearly visible in his eyes as he spoke.

"Heh, Peter, how do you always know about those parties?" Sirius asked and a mocking smile curved the edge of his lips.

"I heard it accidentally," Peter mumbled just like he tried to justify himself. "'So I was walking along the defense corridor and I heard her talking about it with Lily. That's everything."

James smiled contentedly. "I don't know what I would do without you and your spying abilities, Peter."

Peter's fat cheeks turned slightly red at those words. Sirius glanced at his watch, anxiously waiting his detention. Maybe this sounded stupid, but whenever he had a detention with _her_ he felt a rush of happiness.

"Well, this year I'm going to make Evans fall in love with me, guys," James exclaimed. Remus smiled lightly and shook his head.

"You will see," James added in a serious voice.

"Just keep dreaming," Sirius grinned and stood up.

"Where are you going?" James asked curiously as Sirius grabbed the textbook again and headed towards the hole in the portrait. "Why do you carry that textbook?"

"I have a detention with McGonagall, don't tell me you forgot about this?" James nodded. "Oh, and I'm carrying this because I want to look like a good student." Sirius stepped through the hole with a grin.

"Good luck," Remus said before the hole closed.

Sirius smiled. He didn't need luck now. He had all the luck in the world at his disposal because he was going to see Minerva, his fiery lioness. He rushed through the corridors, oblivious of the students that watched him. Now he only wanted to see her, to feel her scent and touch her skin. It was weird, crazy. She was older than him, she was his professor, yet he didn't seem to mind. Sadly, she didn't forget that fact, so their relationship was hidden from everyone, including his friends. They could only be together during his detentions which got more numerous lately, thanks to their desire to be together. He began running as fast as he could, his heart began jumping with elation as every step carried him closer to her.

Finally he stopped in front of her office looking at the oak doors. Slowly, his hand reached to knock on the doors. A serious voice replied, "Come in." He rushed to obey and entered into a small office, lit by four blue candles. He closed the door behind him and threw his look at the person that sat at the desk, writing something.

He felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw the breathtaking figure in front of him. Her head was bowed down; her white cheek softly reclined upon her palm as her emerald eyes carefully observed the parchment. Her shiny black hair was arranged in a neat bun which was elegant just like her flawlessly carved features. Her long bright green dress emphasized her eyes perfectly. No one created something as beautiful as she was, he was sure.

"Good evening, Minerva," he said, trying to get her attention. He called her by her name, they were alone now and there was no need to pretend. No one could hear them. She remained silent and he started opening and closing textbook he brought, steeling his nerves.

A couple of minutes later she raised her head and looked at him. He kept glaring into her eyes. Fire, he could see the fire inside them. It was shimmering and blazing, scorching the blood in his veins, making him drunk like gallons of firewhiskey.

"Good evening Sirius," she replied coldly, she even didn't invite him to take a seat. His heart fell down until it stopped at his feet. This was something about her that intrigued him. She was able to be fiery at one moment and cold in another. She was fire and ice combined in one. Deadly combination.

"Why are you so harsh towards me Minerva? Don't tell me that you are not glad to see me?" he asked and smiled wolfishly, showing his pearl-white teeth.

Minerva sighed and put down her quill. His attitude didn't help her at all. How she became so reckless? She entered into a relationship with one of her students. Her eyes met his and she couldn't feel remorse because of the shameful relationship, despite she wanted to in order to lower her guilt.

She rose from her seat and started walking around the room, thinking about everything, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now you are worrying me," Sirius exclaimed, a note of playfulness clear in his voice.

Minerva spun around to face him. He was still smiling at her, his eyes full of admiration, like a goddess presented itself to his eyes.

"Of course I'm glad to see you Sirius," she said, her expression softened much to his elation. "But I think that we need to speak about something that is very important," she added, trying to don't lose her calmness.

"Sure, we are going to speak about the great time we will spend together, about spending the summer holiday in France," he replied lightheartedly.

She frowned at his attempt to cheer her up. "No, it's much more serious than that," she said, the sharpness returned in her voice.

Sirius huffed. She was going to speak again about their relationship, how it's wrong, perverted, how she is old enough to be his mother and how they shouldn't break up before it's too late.

"Look Minerva, I know what you want to say," he began but she interrupted him.

"No, you don't know. I've actually threatened my career, my reputation and yours also. Don't you understand that? We can't allow this to continue, Sirius, for our sake!" she said, desperately waving with her hands.

He shook his head energetically, slamming the textbook on the table. "Yes, Minerva, I understand everything. But I think that it's not important. I decided to risk everything for you. If we love each other we shouldn't allow anything to stop us," he said stubbornly.

Minerva looked at him angrily. Was he so dumb? No, he was rather childish. "I never said that I love you," she said harshly.

That world stung his heart. With one her word she made his sun rise, with another she covered his heart with clouds that carried rain. Why she had so much influence over him?

Minerva turned away from him. She knew very well that she hurt him with those words and she knew that they were not true. She loved him, or else she would never accept something so humiliating. A hidden relationship.

In a blink of an eye he approached her and turned her around, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Look in my eyes and tell me that you don't love me," he demanded. She remained silent; she just continued staring into his eyes. She couldn't look him like that and lie, she wasn't that kind of person.

She couldn't lie but she also couldn't resist temptation. Their lips were so close and a moment later they were locked into a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth and gave him the opportunity to play with her tongue. Their moves were coordinated, like they were used to doing this. His tongue traced the line of her neck as she was trying to remove his clothes hastily, like she was a horny teenager.

Sirius smiled contentedly as he helped her to get out of her clothes. A couple more kisses, a couple more touches, a couple more minutes and their clothes lay discarded on the floor.

Happiness overwhelmed them and the fire coursed through their veins as he carried her over to the desk, pushing everything aside. She moaned in rapture as he pushed her way into her, filling her hole completely, moaning at her ears.

It was always like that. Their every argument ended with sex. He didn't care if it was wrong as long as he had his queen of fire and ice near him and she was too weak to resist. Yes, Minerva, always strict and cold lost her mind for a teenage boy.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for The Forbidden Relationship and 52 Weeks of Writing Competitions. Thanks to Ami for wonderful prompts and inspiration! I hope you like it and sorry I couldn't bring myself to make a full Sirius/Minerva smut.


End file.
